Oh, No! Not Another One of These!
by doodlelover
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles that I deem too small or pointless to have their own story, all of which will focus around the SasuNaru/NaruSasu coupling. All ratings and genres. Cliches ensue... Newest Addition: The Self-Proclaimed Love Confession


**So... I realized I posted this on TONFA, but not on FF. Here ya go. Kinda hard to post something you know is old when you wish you could write as easily as you can post -______- I hate writer's block... I hate everything (emoemoemo) ..... (SasukeSasukeSasuke)**.

**This is, as it states in the description, a collection of SasuNaru/NaruSasu oneshots from me...If that bother's you in any way STFU and GTFO, I don't need any bitching today.**

**::glare::**

**I'm in a bad mood, can you tell? Blame it on the writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I will kill you if you try to sue me. I. DO. NOT. OWN. _GET IT_? Good.  
**

* * *

**The Self-Proclaimed Love Confession**

**

* * *

  
**

It was an odd day when Naruto Uzumaki announced his undying, and bursting love for Sasuke Uchiha.

There were no white doves, no rainbows stretching on a perfectly rainless day, no emotional tears cascading down ruby glistened cheeks, or anything that betrayed anything of the norm. It was unusual, but not something that anyone would have argued against, or thought it strangely peculiar. Not everyone knew it would happen, but some did have their suspicious that had them baffled when those very skeptical_**--**_and maybe a bit delusional or fantasias_**--**_thoughts came true. No one had known.

It wasn't that they hadn't known it was a possibility. It was just no one had thought that either of them would have the guts to say it aloud. No one anticipated that one of them would outright say it to one another, instead of having it run through the grapevine. Most people were stunned when they found others just as baffled and perturbed at it as they themselves were. They weren't as weird as they thought they were for thinking such things.

So, no grapevines, mislead rumors, gossip, hearsay, tittle-tattle or anything that would lead one to believe that the Self-Proclaimed Love Confession of Naruto Uzumaki was anything but just that. It was all him.

An odd day it was when the words "You're my best friend Sasuke, but I don't think that's enough. I love you," left the Hokage's mouth. It only made sense for such a bold statement to come from the Uzumaki's mouth. He may be clueless, but not to his own feelings. He might have been cliche, but that could be ignored.

But no one was arguing, not even the great Sasuke Uchiha, who uttered an equally baffling, "Hn. Same to you," after a moment of wistful glaring.

There are some rumors of passionate intercourse sanctioning the healthy relationship that blossomed from the two easy sentences. Some say they seen a hot make-out scene presuming. Many say and stand by their assumption of seeing tears being shed and wiped away in a loving manner by the two. But no one ever really wants to confirm any of these by asking the center of these erroneous beliefs.

But, if someone really wants the truth, plainly and truly, you could easily go to one of the many hangouts of the other members of Team Seven. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai or even Yamato would not betray you the right to know what occurred. It's not that hard to figure out, if you think very clearly, they would say with a smile, each one different in its own way.

What happened, was what would happened on any normal day. They walked, they talked, and then they debated what would be better for dinner; Ichiraku or sushi. The rumors hold true to the hands being held, but only for the briefest of seconds before being interrupted by the onslaught of a heavy questioning sermon from the team members left out.

All in all, it was an odd, albeit happy, day. Not very different than the norm. Not at all.

The end.

* * *

**I DON'T CARE IF IT'S CLICHED. I like cliche's.  
**

**Too mad to make things witty. I would appreciate a word... or two.**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
